Skrellians
General Appearance The Skrell are a species of herbivorous bipeds who dwell in the oceans of Exodus. Average Skrellian height is approximately 175cm, with no distinct differences in height between males and females. Skrellian possess a translucent epidermis which allows some degree of lights to pass through their skin. This is believed to be an evolutionary adaptation to their typically low-light ocean environment, and fosters the production of various vitamins when their blood is exposed to trace amounts of UV light. Due to this translucency, most Skrell often appear to be varying shades of green or blue due to the coloration of their blood - though variations in skin pigmentation have been known to produce other visible colours. Skrell possess two large eyes with black sclera and small coloured pupils which allow them to clearly see underwater without the blindness, lack of clarity, or distortion most races suffer from when submerged. Skrell possess Cephalopodic tendrils on their head that come in a wide range of shapes and lengths. Though these tendrils were likely advantageous to the ancient ancestors of Skrell, Skrell have long lost their ability to independently or consciously manipulate their tendrils. Bodily Mechanics Unsurprisingly, given their aquatic nature, the Skrellian respiratory system is capable of filtering oxygen out of inhaled water at a variety of pressures and concentrations, allowing them to remain submerged indefinitely. While Skrell have also evolved to have the capability for land-dwelling, most Skrell find such an existence uncomfortable or laborious and prefer aquatic environments. Skrell lack an organ to effectively filter out bodily toxins, relying on mechanisms in their bloodstream to do so. Though effective for dealing with toxins native to The oceans of Exodus, this adaptation has left Skrell susceptible to toxic off world substances such as alcohol, however Skrell mostly operate mechanically the same as humans, although their skin and flesh are more ‘squishy’ due to being able to go extremely deep into the waters of exodus. Language The Skrellian language consists of a series of higher pitched sounds which are mostly inaudible to non-Skrell. Due to these variations in intonation and pitch, often beyond the frequency most species are able to detect, Skrellian has few non-native speakers as it can't be reproduced or understood without mechanical assistance. History & Culture Skrellian history is rife with varying degrees of political and internal conflict. From the early wars between neighbouring enclaves of Skrell and the more recent issues of piracy, Skrell - despite their typically peaceful nature - are no strangers to political disagreements becoming violent. Though initially divided in their formative years, the population on Exodus was finally brought under a unified banner in the year 1396 AD after a long and particularly costly war known as The Conflict of the Adrat Sea; a battle which was waged over the limited surface land available. Skrell traditionally live in large family groups that emulate band-like structures, with the oldest living parent taking charge of and organizing household affairs. Skrellian culture stresses the importance of their varied cultural practices and an appreciation for the arts - which play a central role in Skrellian education. Skrell traditionally live in large family groups that emulate band-like structures, with the oldest living parent taking charge of and organizing household affairs. Spiritual pursuits are held highly in the Skrell society. While no specific religion practiced the belief in individual souls is common with many Skrell adamantly believing in a blissful afterlife that comes to those who are in touch with their inner selves. Skrell, who typically live in comfort, traditionally believe that material enrichment also plays an important role in reaching one's true self. Likely due to the fact that Skrell are herbivores, Skrellian orthopraxy considers all life - no matter how small - to be important and have intrinsic value. One of the oldest species on the galactic arena, the Skrell have secured a comfortable position both in terms of their economic output, as well as quality of life. Currently their government focuses on bringing artistic enlightenment to less culturally refined species, as well as enforcing peace in the galaxy. The Skrellians and Grobblebacks, having a difficult history together attempted to make a treaty between the councils. The Skrell wanting each and every species in Jargon to be apart of this treaty, refused to remove sirens from it and tried to put a ban on Grobblebacks from hunting them. Of course this is where the disagreement took place, and the “The Skirmish over Peace” was fought. After the short war, the councils finally agreed to the original treaty. The Skrellians winning the debate to keep the Sirens safe from harm another step at a time. Country & Relations The Skrell main country is Jargon. Jargon covers the oceans and seas on Exodus, they are the most influential and ‘dominant’ species in the oceans of Exodus. While some say their territory can range to the coastal beaches, it is debatable. Their relationship with sirens can differ. As the Skrell will treat them peacefully, however the Sirens and other aquatic species may take advantage of their peace-loving nature. Some Skrell usually look down upon Grobblebacks, however many are beginning to accept them once again after the treaty between both councils was finally put in place. Military & Safety The Skrellian military, despite their culture being peace loving, is one of the largest in the oceans of Exodus. This being influenced by their dominance and lack of competition in Jargon. They strive to keep peace in Jargon and is willing to have alliances with other countries that share their beliefs. Jargon, due to this is relatively safe to cities and other establishments. However, the military struggles to keep the roads and other ways of transportation in Jargon safe from bandits and other criminal scum. Their military does not have any recorded battles out of water. Category:Species